Zafina
"La rabbia fa soffrire l'anima. Se ti calmi un po', ti aiuterò a lasciarti andare." - Zafina Zafina'' (Arabic: زافينا Zāfīnā, Japanese: ザフィーナ Zafīna)' è un personaggio della Serie Tekken. Zafina è un personaggio introdotto in Tekken 6, per poi riapparire in tutti i giochi seguenti e quello non canonico Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Ritorna nel Season Pass 3 di Tekken 7, diventando disponibile nel settembre del 2019. Zafina decide di partecipare al settimo torneo per proteggere la sua gente dai Mishima e da quello che possono scatenare sul mondo intero, dopo che Azazel, imprigionato nel suo corpo, cominciò a manifestare il suo potere, Zafina chiese aiuto al Clan degli Esorcisti. Tekken-6-logo.png|link=Tekken 6 Tekken Tag Tournament 2 logo.png|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken7-console-logo.png|link=Tekken 7 Personalità Zafina è una donna misteriosa ma bella. E' capace di prevedere il futuro,tanto che in Tekken 7 si presenta con una sfera di cristallo in mano. Zitta e pensierosa, Zafina si è sempre preoccupata del suo popolo,sin da bambina. Addestrata sin da bambina a difendere il tempio che credevano vivesse uno spirito, Zafina ha continuato il suo impegno per tutto il tempo,con energia e di buona volontà. Zafina si è sempre dimostrata una donna non molto socievole, anche se "paladina dell'umanità". Zafina ha difeso la terra dalle due stelle del male. E' una delle donne di Tekken più serie. Partecipa al torneo solo per cause importanti: per salvare il mondo da incombenti minacce. Per questo è considerata la donna più giusta di Tekken. Adora l'astrologia. La notte,mentre fa la guardia al Tempio, passa il suo tempo a osservare le stelle ed a dedurre quello ce le "vogliono dire". Ha solo simpatia con Wang Jinrei e Lars Alexandersson. Ha predetto a quest'ultimo che lui avrebbe distrutto Azazel. La prima volta che Zafina sbaglia: la sua predizione si mostrò solo per metà reale. Lars è riuscito a sconfiggere solo il corpo di Azazel, ma lo spiritò rimase lì. Dopotutto, nonostante il suo carattere diffidente e silenzioso, Zafina si mostra una donna pura di cuore e quasi un'eroina. Storia Zafina è una donna che fin da bambina è stata addestrata a difendere il Tempio dove pensavano che lì viveva uno spirito. Lei ha il dono della veggenza e vede il futuro nei sogni. C'è stato un tempo in cui aveva solo brutti sogni, così andò dalla sua insegnante, e le spiegò che due stelle malvagie (Kazuya Mishima e Jin Kazama) stavano per incontrarsi e lo spirito che è custodito nel Tempio che lo imprigiona, si libererà e porterà la distruzione in tutto il mondo. Zafina quindi decide di partecipare al torneo per salvare il mondo dalla distruzione,intenta a non far incontrare Jin e Kazuya. Giochi Tekken 6 Zafina è un personaggio giocabile sin dall'inizio nella selezione dei personaggi in Tekken 6. '''Prologo: ''Zafina comincia ad avere incubi tutte le notti. Questo le turba e decide di andare dal suo guru per avere altre informazioni. Esso le racconta che Azazel,lo spirito imprigionato nel tempio,verrà liberato se le due stelle del male (Jin e Kazuya) si incontreranno. Il loro male sprigionerà questa entità che porterà la rovina del mondo intero. Zafina si iscrive a Tekken 6 per distruggere Kazuya e Jin, che parteciperanno al torneo.'' Finale: '''Zafina è davanti al tempio di Azazel, poi guarda il suo guru che le da il permesso di entrare, annuendo con la testa. Zafina entra nel Tempio per sciogliere lo spirito demone Azazel, ma il Tempio crolla con lei dentro. '''Per sapere: * Zafina è presente nell'introduzione console del gioco. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Zafina, come la maggior parte dei personaggi presenti in Tekken 6, è presente nell'opera non canonica di Tekken Tag Tournament 2 come personaggio giocabile sin dall'inizio. Finale: '''Zafina guarda la luna piena mentre pensa perché sia ancora turbata se la minaccia delle due stelle malvagie è stata eliminata. Mentre tocca con la mano un muro del tempio dove ci sono delle scritte egiziane, rimugina che i suoi sogni non sono ancora stati completamente migliorati e lei pensa che una nuova stella malvagia è arrivata a distruggere il mondo. Nel frattempo viene attaccata da un gruppo di soldati. Lei li uccide tutti senza problemi. Poi dichiara che sarà in grado di salvare il mondo, per poi voltare le spalle e andarsene. '''Filmati Pre-Partita 1 - Zafina si mette in posa e dice : << La morte si avvicina ... >>mentre un ghigno appare nel suo volto (inglese: Death here comes to you...) 2 - Zafina si mette in posa e dice: << Accetta il mio destino,qualunque esso sia ...>> (inglese :accept my fate, whatever it is...) 3 - Zafina si mette in posa e dice: << Solo io ho il potere di cambiare il destino ...>> (inglese: only i have the power of change the fate...) Win pose ____________________________________________________________________________________ Tekken 7 Link: ''Elenco Mosse e Gameplay di Zafina in Tekken 7 Ora, Zafina è disponibile in Tekken 7 nel nuovissimo Season Pass 3!!!! Creata il 04/08/19, e annunciata il 05/08/19. E' stato annunciato un nuovo Season Pass, ossia il terzo, di cui Zafina fa parte assieme a Leroy Smith. Saranno annunciati anche altri due personaggi. '''Biografia tradotta dal sito TekkenPedia Fr:' Zafina è uno dei membri del clan che era stato impegnato a proteggere le tombe della famiglia imperiale fin dai tempi antichi. Era impossibile impedire la resurrezione di Azazel a causa della collisione che le due stelle malvagie avevano causato nel mondo, rappresentato da Jin Kazama e Kazuya Mishima. Azazel risorto sembrava essere stato sconfitto da Lars Alexandersson e Jin Kazama, ma il suo corpo spirituale era appena sopravvissuto. Dopo aver scoperto questo, Zafina è riuscita a rinchiudere Azazel nel proprio corpo attraverso un rituale trasmesso dalla sua famiglia. Tuttavia, Zafina sentì che il potere di Azazel fragilmente rinchiuso nel suo corpo si stava rafforzando. "Jin Kazama e Kazuya Mishima sono ancora vivi, e se il Gene del Diavolo non viene eliminato, Azazel alla fine risorgerà, quindi rimane poco tempo." Con questo in mente, Zafina entrò in contatto con il gruppo di esorcisti Arcieri di Sirius, che esistevano fin dall'antichità, per unirsi al suo inseguimento del Gene del Diavolo. Per sapere: * Zafina ha una certa assomiglianza con Kitana di Mortal Combat. * E' stata presentata in Tekken 7 nel Season Pass 3 assieme a Leroy Smith, un nuovo personaggio. Lo sapevi? * Se Zafina non parla egiziano ma inglese è perché fa parte di un'associazione segreta. * Zafina avrebbe dovuto essere presente in Street Fighter X Tekken, dove un trailer ci mostra parte delle gambe di Zafina, dove ci indica che avrebbe dovuto esserci. Tuttavia, Juri di Street Fighter ci appare con un vestito uguale a quello di Zafina in Tekken 6. Relazione con i personaggi Claudio Serafino In Tekken 7, Zafina sente che Azazel sta riprendendo le sue forze e si sta risvegliando dentro di lei. Ha bisogno di una mano per cercare di non permettergli ciò, quindi cerca Claudio e il suo Clan per aiutarla a distruggere il gene demoniaco. Altri personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi introdotti in Tekken 6 Categoria:Personaggi egiziani Categoria:Le femmine Categoria:Personaggi di Tekken 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Categoria:Personaggi buoni Categoria:Personaggi nemici di Kazuya Mishima Categoria:Personaggi nemici di Jin Kazama